


His Fated Prince

by ctr56



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Commander Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Good Asmodeus, King Asmodeus, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Jace Herondale, Prince Magnus Bane, Queen Imogen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctr56/pseuds/ctr56
Summary: A long time ago, in a land far far away, two brothers with special abilities formed two kingdoms: Idris and Edom. Both lived in peace, growing together, until a selfish, hateful king committed a terrible crime that sent both into war. When they finally removed him from Idris's throne, the relationship between both was rocky, only aided by peace agreements. It's up to two young men (one not so, but looking like it) to unite the kingdoms again in prosperity as they rise to become the rulers of both.Medieval AU + Soulmates AU





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my first multi-chapter fic in a while, so I don't know exactly how long it'll take me to update (besides posting the first chapter which is already written and ready to go after this).
> 
> Basic explanation of how Soulmates work: There are fated pairs, who can have multiple people, and when they introduce themselves to their other half, their initials appear on your left wrist and turn to the full name after the bond is consummated. Soulmates are rarer and work the same way, except they are born with a design next to where the initials will eventually be, that symbolizes both of them.

_A long time ago, in a land far far away, there were two brothers. One of them, Jonathan, had the gift of the angels, an ability to use holy materials to draw runes on his skin that would aid him in whatever he faced. The other, Azazel, had the gift of the demons, the ability to use magic that was, however, not necessarily evil. With these gifts, they aided many, were feared by their enemies and loved by their allies, and were quickly selected to rule the land. However, as they found out, there were others with similar gifts to theirs, although not nearly as powerful, but they didn't get along. So, they divided the land in two kingdoms: Idris, for the Nephilim, as they called themselves, and Edom, for the sorcerers and sorceresses. The ones that had neither magic nor rune abilities were allowed to live in whichever they prefered._

_The two kingdoms grew and lived in peace. Azazel outlived his brother, as he was immortal, due to his magic. And things stayed calm for centuries ahead._

_Until, one day, a greedy and selfish Nephilim king, who considered the warlocks as demons, gave an order that was the worst thing someone could possibly do: he had an assassin kill the other king's soulmate, and soulmates and fated pairs were considered a sacred thing. The two kingdoms were launched into a war, until someone was able to overthrow the Idrisian king, and him and his queen were sentenced to life imprisonment, while a temporary peace treaty was signed, one that would become more defined and should be renewed every three years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try posting Chapter 1 as soon as I can, most likely tomorrow. Follow me on Twitter @cristr56 for updates.


	2. The Road to Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins. The Idrisian party of four travels to Idumea, Edom's capital, for the 5th Accords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is unbeta'd. Feel free to point out any mistakes. Come follow me on Twitter @cristr56 for updates.

_~ Twelve years later ~_

It was a beautiful, sunny day, perfect for the trip.

The carriage bounced on its wheels, the noise and the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground filling the silence. They only had another hour or so before they reached the city's gates. One of the passengers, a guard named Raj, had fallen asleep, and the Prince was almost doing the same. The other guard, Underhill, was looking at the view. The captain of the guard, Alec, was going the same, but soon got distracted and, as often, he focused his attention on his left arm.

Alec was one of the few people who were born with a soulmate. He was destined to one person only, instead of multiple possible fated pairs, like most people. Because of this, on his left arm, next to where his soulmate's initials would appear when he met him (he would be very mad at the universe if his soulmate was a girl), there was a design that symbolized both of them. Theirs was an arrow with red feathers, very similar to the ones he used, and, surrounding it, a blue fire-ish shape, that looked a lot like what magic should look like, or at least that's what Alec thought, as he hadn't seen magic a lot of times. Which is why, even though he had always wanted to come on one of these trips, ever since he was old and diplomatic enough, he was nervous, because pretty much all warlocks lived in Edom, which meant there might be a good chance he'd meet his soulmate there.

He snapped out of his thoughts when someone said they were getting close. And yes, looking out of the window, he could already see the towers that surrounded the Edomai capital, Idumea. They were almost at the gates now. The keep was visible in the distance, standing tall over the city that, even from afar, seemed full of life (nothing compared to Alicante, even though they had made significant progress in the past twelve years).

Again, he was distracted from what he was thinking, which he was thankful for, as he didn't really like to think about Idris's past. They had just reached Idumea's gates, where a guard opened them to let the carriage through. It was only a few minutes until they were stopping right in front of the keep, where a warlock with green skin and a pair of short horns awaited them.

The four exited the carriage, Alec by Jace's side, with Raj and Underhill trailing behind them. Remembering what was in the letter Queen Imogen had told them was Edom's response, Alec stepped forward to introduce them.

"Ragnor Fell?" He asked the warlock, extending his hand when the other nodded.

"Indeed I am." They shook hands, then Jace did the same with Ragnor. "You must be Prince Jace?"

"Yes." Jace nodded, and introduced the others. "This is Alec, our Commander, and these are Raj and Underhill, part of the Idris Guard." He gestured towards each of them, and the two soldiers nodded in greeting when Ragnor looked at them.

"Alright, follow me please, gentlemen." He turned and headed inside, and everyone else followed him. "How was your trip?" The warlock asked as they walked.

"Less tiring and king than we expected. It as nice, especially the beautiful views of the fields." Jace said.

"Ah... I take it you haven't left central Alicante many times?"

"Not since I was a child, no. I think the last time was when we both snuck out when we were twelve?" Jace replied, looking at Alec, who chuckled.

"You were twelve, I was fourteen. And we didn't sneak out, I asked for permission without you knowing about it."

Jace, who was once again looking forward, turned to Alec with wide eyes and a fake shocked gasp. "Alec, you traitor!" He said, and stuck out his tongue at him.

Alec barely contained his snort, but rolled his eyes. "Very mature, your Highness."

Glaring at his friend, Jace was about to retort, but was stopped by Ragnor announcing they were now outside the throne room. He stepped in first, checking if the king was available, before telling them to come in after him.

The room was spacious, decorated mostly in yellow and red tones, like the kingdom's banners, hanging from the walls, with a blue fire shaped like a shield (a fire that closely resembled his soulmate mark's, Alec noted, and unconsciously pulled his sleeve further down). In the center of the fire, there was a cat eye of a golden color. There were two thrones in the room, decorated with gold and velvet. One was in a higher level, in the middle, while the other was to its right, slightly lower. It seemed a bit off that there were only two, but, coming to a conclusion as to why, Alec diverted his thoughts once again.

King Asmodeus sat in the higher throne, dressed mostly in black, looking very much like the powerful royal he was. His cat eyes (a trademark of the Bane family) were glamoured, deep brown orbs instead of shining golden ones, and, on top of his head, over inky black, shoulder length hair, a golden crown, decorated with rubies and sapphires.

They stopped in front of him. Ragnor climbed the stairs and was now standing by his king's side.

"Your Majesty." Jace said, as the four greeted the Edomai king with the proper curtsies. He eyed them wearily before standing up, a black and gold cane in his right hand, that helped support his weight.

"Welcome to Idumea." He said, still examining the four that stood in front of him. "I'll admit, I was a little surprised when your Queen told me she would be sending he grandson instead, for the Accords negotiations, but I guess I can agree it does make for good practice." Stepping forward a little, he was now looking at Jace. "Is she still unwell?"

"She was getting better before we left. Hopefully, she will make a full recovery." The Prince replied.

"Hmm, I hope so too." He was about to continue, when a side door opening distracted them all.

Alec's eyes were instantly glued to the person entering the room, taking in the man's appearance. Black, tight pants, a mostly unbuttoned golden silk shirt and a deep red long coat. His face, handsome, and a jawline that could cut glass. His eyes were lined with some dark makeup and something glittering Alec had never seen. His hair, black, dyed red at the tips. The sides were trimmed short, while the top was spiked, mostly, except for where a simple gold and red crown (not very different from Jace's, except his had blue accents instead of red) forced the strands of hair to stay down, while doing wonders for his overall look. Oh, and had Alec mentioned the man's beautiful golden complexion?

He controlled himself, however, and forced his eyes away, before returning to the man, who, strangely, locked gazed with him, before turning away and speaking.

"Sorry for taking a little longer than expected, I was a bit tied up with a situation." He said, walking over to stand next to the king, who was rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure you were." He turned to the others again. "You arrived just in time, though. Gentlemen, this is my son, Magnus. I thought it would only be fair the renewed Accords be discussed by two Princes, rather than a Prince and an old King.

After Jace introduced the other three to Magnus, in a similar way he had before, Asmodeus took his leave, claiming he needed to rest.

"Well, I believe you might want to rest before we do any of the boring political stuff?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow, and when their answers were affirmative, he turned to Ragnor. "Have the rooms been prepared already?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Alright then, come this way, I'll take you four there."

He led them down a couple of hallways. Their first stop was not long after, near the room Raj and Underhill would share. They retired for now after being given permission.

Afterwards, they stopped by the room Jace would be settling in for the duration of their visit. 

The last stop, not far from the previous one, was Alec's room. Magnus entered with him, and it was only then that he registered that, while they had walked in silence, side by side, the Prince has barely taken his eyes off the commander. And, as Magnus closed the door behind him, he had a weird feeling, but not in a bad way.

They both eyed each other curiously, the same sensation coursing through them since they first laid eyes on the other, almost as if they were being pulled together by an invisible thread. 

It was Magnus who spoke first.

"Well, I didn't know Idris actually had any gorgeous pretty boys." He smirked as Alec blushed. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Magnus.

"A-Alec." The other stuttered out, with a dopey smile.

And it was the last thing their minds registered, before they felt a burn in their left wrists and their vision tunneled, both only able to stare at each other with wide eyes.


	3. Thy Fated One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two souls find their way to each other. Negotiations start. Communication is key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 3! It's actually earlier than I expected I would completed it but, well, here it is.

When they came to their senses again, they were standing closer than before, and almost simultaneously pulled back their left sleeves to look at the ink black letters that now adorned their wrists. On Alec's, a swirling, round handwriting, with the letters 'M.B.' and on Magnus's, a practical but perfected one, saying 'A.L.'. They examined the marks, a soft smile on their lips.

The Prince was the first one to look up, his smile widening as he examined the Commander again. "I've waited for you for so long..." He murmured, something akin to awe present in his tone.

Alec looked up at that, returning the smile and chuckling a little. "I actually hoped I would meet you on this trip." He said, blushing. "I just had this... feeling, I-"

"I know. I felt the same way. I just didn't know when exactly you would show up. And I certainly wasn't expecting my soulmate to be from Idris."

At the word 'soulmate', Alec couldn't help but blush ever harder. "And I didn't expect my soulmate to be a fabulous Prince." With wide eyes after realizing what he had just said, he quickly stuttered out an "Uh- I, I mean..." He looked down at the floor and fidgeted with his hands.

Magnus chuckled. "Oh, you are pretty and adorable. I think I should thank the universe for this gift." He stepped closer, noticing their height difference. He'd never been the shorter be with any partner, but he felt and knew this would be different.

Hearing his words, Alec wanted to refute them, but he chose not to at the look in Magnus's eyes. "I think I got lucky too." In a bold move, he stepped forward. They were now close enough to touch, but stayed apart.

"I really want to kiss you right now, Alexander." Magnus said.

"How do you-"

"It's not hard to guess that's what Alec stands for."

The Commander blushed again. "Right, yeah, it's just, no one really calls me that. But I'm, I mean, you can if you want."

Chuckling again, a moment of silence followed, before Magnus raised an eyebrow, remembering his earlier question, and looked up at him expectantly. "So, can I?"

Instead of answering, Alec stepped even closer, cupping the other's jaw with his hand, and leaned down to brush their lips together.

It was an innocent, experimental kiss, but full of a passion neither was quite ready to explore yet. It was overwhelming, kissing your fated one, holding them in your arms.

Their kiss quickly deepened, Alec's other hand resting around Magnus's waist, pulling him closer, and the warlock's arms around the other's neck, making him lean further down.

As they parted, both breathless, they rested their foreheads against each other's, grinning and just staring.

Alec gasped when he noticed the Prince's eyes were now gold, but the other noticed and, wide eyed, glamoured them again and looked away. "I... sorry, sometimes... I lose control of my magic..."

"Wait, I..." Confused with the reaction, he cupped Magnus's jaw again, forcing the warlock to look at him. "Hey... Please don't hide them..." Seeing the look of confusion in the other's face, he used both hands to hold his face, and smiled at him softly. His smile widened when Magnus dropped his glamour again, and shining, gold cat-like eyes were staring back at him. "They're beautiful. You're beautiful."

Magnus smiled wider too, looking at him in disbelief too. He couldn't find the words to reply so, instead, he kissed Alec again, slower this time. When they parted again, the Prince reluctantly pulled away. "You should rest. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah." The other nodded. "I, uh, can we..."

"Keep this between us?"

"Yeah, for now at least."

"Hmm... I would rather like to show you off, but, if that's what you want, I'll be patient. I could use some peace myself." He winked as the other smiled gratefully, before coming closer to peck Alec's lips again. "See you soon." He said, exiting the room with a last glance over his shoulder at the Commander.

With a happy sigh, Alec quickly dropped to the bed, falling asleep soon after, smile not leaving his face

~

Dinner was quick since, as King Asmodeus pointed out, they had a long day ahead of them the next day. Magnus and Alec only had enough time to share a quick kiss and a smile before separating for the night. Both knew they had to actually talk about this, them, but for now all they cared about was the joy that filled them at havig found their soulmate. They had been discreet at dinner though, so the others didn't notice anything had changed, except for Jace, who teased Alec for being "in a better mood than usual", a statement that was met with a scoff and eye roll from the young Commander.

In the next morning, breakfast was served in their rooms as they were informed Prince Magnus had had to attend to some business and would only be back later, maybe before lunch, but it wasn't certain. So, they took the free time they had to look around the castle for a bit. They soon found the gardens, a beautiful area with lots of shade, beautiful magical plants and fountains, and settled for spending most of the morning there.

They had lunch with the king only, as Magnus hadn't returned. He tried to enter some kind of conversation with them, but it was noticeable that he was still a bit wary of them. Fortunately, the Prince arrived not long after they had finished and, after a quick meal, called them to the meeting room (which they already knew was located not far from the throne room, due to their exploration earlier). Raj and Underhill weren't allowed inside, so they stayed outside with two Edomai guards (and, surprisingly, they got along well enough that no glares or harsh words were exchanged).

Inside the room, there were only four chairs set around a small square table that was on the side, most likely brought there on purpose for these meetings, Alec thought. Magnus and Ragnor were already waiting for them. They all sat down, Magnus and Alec side by side (because Alec didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from constantly looking at his soulmate if they were facing each other, and, anyways, it seemed more strategic if the two Princes sat directly across each other).

The Accords, being the most important agreement between the two kingdoms, involved a lot of points, from commercial trade to Justice, like punishment of people who commit crimes outside their own kingdom, and even established, regular diplomatic visits. They would have quite a bit of work going through it all. Ragnor suggested that each pair should read the current Accords through, signaling what they thought should change or not, which would make knowing what to discuss much easier. Him and Magnus settled on one end of the room's regular (and big) meeting table, while Alec and Jace stayed where they were. Each pair settled with a copy of the treaty, they were sitting in a way they were in opposite sides of the room.

The afternoon went by pretty quickly, despite being a little boring, as the pairs read and took notes. Sometimes, they would trade impressions with each other, when they had any doubts. A couple of times, Magnus went outside, asking any passing servant to bring them drinks or some food.

Close to dinner time, they were called for the meal. All of them agreed they should continue tomorrow. They had only gotten almost halfway through, which was "pretty good for a day- well, an afternoon's work", Magnus said. Raj and Underhill were dismissed, being led by the other two guards to where their dinner would be. Ragnor went towards King Asmodeus's quarters, to check if he needed anything. The other three went to their own rooms, to freshen up and change for dinner.

The meal was pretty similar to the previous day's, although less rushed. They fell into an easy atmosphere, the visitors talking about what they thought about Edom so far. They also gave the King an update about their task. Being a busy man, he was the first to leave the room soon after.

"I think I'm going to bed." Jace said, yawning. "You coming Alec?" He was already standing, but barely so, which made his tiredness very visible.

"Uh, no, I'm staying a little longer." The other said, giving him a quick smile that was met with a questioning look from the Prince.

"Alright... Good night then." He said, to which the other two replied with their own "good night"s.

The servants had already cleared the dining room, so, as soon as Jace left, Magnus and Alec found themselves alone. Magnus stood up, smiling brightly at Alec and extending his hand.

"Would you accompany me on a walk through the gardens, Commander?" He said, in a formal tone. "The night sky is clear, and will make them much more splendid than during the day."

"Getting up too and taking the offered hand, Alec couldn't help but return the wide smile his soulmate had on his face. "Of course, your Highness. It would be an honor."

They soon had to let go of each other's hand, as they walked through the keep, but, as soon as they were outside, they couldn't stay apart. Magnus was right: the gardens looked magical during the day, but bathed in moonlight, it was an even more incredible view.

"Wow... This is..."

"I told you, didn't I?" Magnus said, pulling him along to a secluded spot, with a bench by a small, but beautiful, fountain. 

They say down side by side, shoulders and thigs touching. The Prince laid his head down on Alec's shoulder

"We should probably talk." He said, quietly. The Commander turned his head to look down at him.

For a second, he didn't answer, just gazing into Magnus's now unglamoured eyes. "Yeah... We should." He finally said, just as quietly.

Pulling away, Magnus took Alec's hand, shifting so they were half facing each other. "I'm... I know that we're, you know, soulmates..." He smiled, looking down at their interlocked fingers. "But... We, I mean, if you don't...I'd never ask you to stay with me against your will."

Alec nodded, taking a moment to think. "I know. I wouldn't want it either." They were now looking at each other again. "Even if we were made for each other, I know there are things that will be hard or that we'll be scared of saying or doing. Or, well, at least I am." He blushed lightly, looking away for a few seconds, before squeezing Magnus's hand and turning to him again. "I... Like I said, I mean, we're each other's other half. I think... that's a risk worth taking, because I know, deep down, that it's my, our fate. And that's beautiful. But, given your position and mine..." He trailed off.

"We'll figure it out." Magnus cupped his cheek and rested their foreheads together. "I sincerely believe in it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this so far and if you are you can check out my other fics (including the immortal Malec fluffy one shot "You Feel Like Home") and come follow me on Twitter @cristr56 for updates.


End file.
